Master Splinter You Rat
by computergeeks58
Summary: Master Splinter does something he should never do and then pays up big time by whom he never expects if from.
1. Master Splinter You Rat

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Nickelodeon._

April and Master Splinter were in the dojo where that big tree was. April was sitting on the floor while Master Splinter was standing in front of her with his hands behind his back just like he would do in the show. And instead of wearing shorts with those leggings she always wears from the show, April wears blue jeans.

"Close your eyes April and listen to the silence." he said.

"Yes sensei." she replied closing her eyes. She sat still and listened to the silence but she didn't really know what that meant. So then April shook her head and opened her eyes. "Sensei I don't get it!"

"That is because you were not listening. Try again." Master Splinter ordered April.

April sighed. "Yes sensei." As April tried to listen to the silence again, she could feel his presence behind her, but she trusted that he wouldn't do anything. So April tried to listen to the silence once again, whatever that meant she thought. Then before April knew it, she felt Splinter's hands on her shoulders. As soon as that happened, she gasped, opened her eyes and grabbed his hands. "Master Splinter what are you doing?"

"Relax April... Relax." Master Splinter slowly started massaging her shoulders.

April wondered what he was doing. Was he trying to give her a break from all that training? Maybe. Was he trying to hit on her? No, of course not! Why would he do that? Splinter would never try to do such a thing! But what was Master Splinter doing massaging April's shoulders anyways?

But then all of a sudden, Master Splinter reached down to April's breasts and tried to squeeze them but then April caught his hands and got up. April turned around and looked at him with a frown. "Sensei are you trying to hit on me?"

"April!...April!...you are my student. I am your teacher." he asserted looking her in the eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything! You tried to touch me in a sexual way Master Splinter! That was uncalled for!" she started to raise her voice out of anger.

"April! I will not tolerate you talking back to me! You will do as I say!" she started to yell.

"No Splinter you're wrong!" April tried to get away.

"April where are you going?" he growled.

"Away from you!" she snarled back.

But before April could get far, Master Splinter leaped onto her and pinned her down.

April was going to scream for help but then remembered that the turtles were gone. She couldn't reach for her t-phone because it was somewhere else. April didn't know what to do. She felt so betrayed. How could Master Splinter betray her like this?

Master Splinter grabbed both of her hands and pinned them down. His legs were on her legs. So he pretty much had her down. Then, out of nowhere, he transformed into a human being, Hamoto Yoshi.

April was shocked. She had never seen this. How could he possibly transform? April stared at him for a moment and then tried to scream anyways because she was so frustrated.

But then Master Splinter put one hand over her mouth and held both her hands in the other. "You can not scream April. The turtles are not here to help you. You are mine now."

April then tried to twist and turn with all her might but it was no use.

Master Splinter was too strong and skilled in martial arts for April.

So April was defenseless.

"Just relax April." Splinter had his grip on her as she fiercely tried to squirm around and around.

Her scream was muffled.

Master Splinter had enough skill to move one hand from her mouth and immediately start kissing her while he unzipped his and her pants. He was able to successfully pull them down far enough to insert his dick into her. Immediately Splinter grabbed his dick and put it into April. He thrusted back and forth regardless of how much April tried to get out. "Doesn't that feel good April? You try to twist and turn but I know you want it."

This made April mad and full of rage. It made her wanna hate Master Splinter but April wasn't that type of person. But this was wrong. She tried to kick and scream harder but it wouldn't work. Her anger grew worse as he kept going regardless of how much she struggled. April even had a thought of killing him but once again, she's not that type of person. She's too kind of a person to do that. And besides, Splinter had way more skills in fighting than her. So then she thought about calling the turtles to do the job. After he sadistically rapes her, April will call the turtles and tell them the news.

When Master Splinter was done with his fun, he got off of her and zipped up his pants. "How was it April?"

April looked at him as if 'are you kidding me? you just raped me and now you're asking how was it?' But April was too mad to say anything so she just zipped up her pants and ran away.

Master Splinter, on the other hand, just made his sneaky laugh he made from the show and then quickly transformed back into a rat.


	2. The Text Message

Later, after she calmed down a little from the rape, April got her t-phone and ran to the bathroom. She was still really upset but was calm enough to make a phone call.

The turtles were out on a rooftop having fun until they heard a t-phone ring. It was Donnie's.

"Hey guys! It's April!" exclaimed Donnie holding up his t-phone.

The others teased him by making smooching noises.

But Donnie ignored them and just answered his t-phone. "Hey April!"

"Donnie! I need you guys over here! Sensei just raped me!" April's voice was stern with anger.

"What! Splinter would never do such a thing!" said Donnie in disbelief.

"Donnie I'm serious! I'm really upset and I really need you guys!" her voice was starting to crack.

By her voice being shaky, Donnie knew this was serious. But he still couldn't Master Splinter raped her. "Uh don't worry April. We'll be there in a second." he tried to calm her down.

April sighed with relief. "Oh thank you Donnie!"

The two hang up their t-phones.

"Guys! Can you belief Master Splinter raped April?" said Donnie looking at his brothers.

"Raped her? He couldn't have!" said Raph with a frown.

"Maybe she just wants your attention Donnie." said Leo.

"Like yeah Donnie. You and your girlfriend!" teased Mikey making a goofy smile.

"Can it Mikey! I'm serious! April's voice was shaking and we need to go help her!" said Donnie trying to defend April.

"Why don't you go help her since you're so worried about her." said Raph folding his arms.

"Yeah…..Donatello!" Mikey made a goofy laugh and Raph thumped him on the head. "Oww!"

"You guys are not helping." said Donnie getting frustrated.

"Ok for real Donnie. If Splinter raped April, why didn't she text us all?" asked Leo.

"Because she trusts me." defended Donnie.

The others looked at Donnie and then laughed.

Donnie was really getting angry because they weren't taking him seriously. Just before he was about to yell, all of their t-phones went off and each of them checked theirs. They were all text messages that said:

I NEED YOU GUYS NOW! PLEASE HURRY! xoxAprilxox

"Oh no she really was raped!" said Raph feeling bad.

"You see!" said Donnie with a frown.

"Let's get over there now!" commanded Leo with a serious look.

"Booyakasha!" yelled Mikey spinning his nun chunks.


	3. Take Sensei Down

April put her phone back in her pocket and waited for the turtles and avoided Master Splinter….or at least tried to.

"April…April….You can come out from hiding." yelled Master Splinter.

But April wasn't in a mood. She hid from him while he called her out. As a matter of fact, she wanted him to yell until he became frustrated just as she was.

"April O'Neil where are you?" by Master Splinter calling her full name, he was really getting upset.

About 5 minutes later, the turtle came in with their weapons. They were all in the main lair where the TV, couch and pinball machine was.

Raph came in spinning his sais just like he would do from the show. "It's time to kick some butt!" he said looking at Splinter.

"Yeah sensei, that was so not cool man! Not cool!" said Mikey spinning his nun chunks.

"We heard what you did to April Sensei!" said Leo sternly looking him straight in the eye.

"What on Earth are you boys talking about?" asked Splinter frowning.

"April texted us sensei." said Donnie holding up his t-phone.

When April heard the turtles, her heart jumped for joy. She ran out of the bathroom and to the main lair.

"Yeah sensei, I told them!" said April behind Splinter.

Splinter turned around and saw April.

She was frowning at him just like everybody else.

Master Splinter turned back around towards the turtles and said, "My sons, do not listen to her petty quarrels. I would never do such a thing." he tried to plead.

"Not based on what I heard. She was even crying." said Donnie taking out his bo staff.

"Don't try to cover yourself up Master Splinter! You know you're guilty!" she yelled from behind.

"You see, she is talking back to me and showing disrespect!" said Master Splinter.

"It's your fault! You're the one who raped her remember!" said Mikey getting his nun chucks in position.

"Yeah, how would you like it if you were in her shoes?" challenged Raph getting in position as well.

"Why are you boys falling for this foolishness? You have no idea what you are talking about!" said Splinter getting angry.

"Sensai you hurt April, so now we're going to hurt you!" said Donnie getting his staff in positon.

"Ninjas!...Take sensei down!" said Leo.

"Booyakashaaaaa!" yelled Mikey.

They all ran towards Master Splinter to attack him but Splinter jumped up and made a spin kick knocking them all against the walls.

April walked away somewhere to get out of the chaos that was about to erupt.

"You boys are foolish to challenge me! Now I will show you my true strength!" said Splinter.

"Oh great! Now he's going to show us some new moves and get our butts whipped!" said Donnie sarcastically.

"I'm just warming up." said Raph getting his sais out once again.

"Uh guys, I don't think we'll be able to beat Master Splinter." complained Mikey.

"Can it Mikey! We've got to let sensei pay for what he's done to April! Let's go guys!" said Leo taking out his swords. "Raph you strike first!"

"Whatever you say boss." Raph then went for Splinter and he fought well with him but sensei showed his true skills and made Raph fall down. He groaned in anger.

Leo then grit his teeth and went after Splinter next.

Master Splinter dodged his swords like it was a piece of cake and then kicked Leo in the stomach knocking him down as well.

"Do you boys realize how foolish this is! You can not defeat me!" said Master Splinter looking down at Leo.

"Oh yes we can Master Splinter!" said Donnie spinning his staff. "This is for you April." he said to himself.

"Donatello do you really think you have a chance against your master?" said Splinter frowning at him.

"We defeated you once, we can defeat you again!" said Leo strongly getting up.

"Yeah sensei. We'll eventually get you down." said Raph getting up too.

"So what do we do now Leo?" asked Mikey sounding worried.

"We'll each take turns attacking him." said Leo.

"So what now? You want me to attack again first?" asked Raph looking at Leo.

"No. Mikey you attack him!" said Leo looking at Mikey.

"Oh...ok...here I come sensei! Booyakasha!" Mikey ran to Master Splinter spinning his nun chunks. He jumped up and his nun chunks stretched and wrapped around Splinter.

But before it could fully wrap around Splinter, he turned to where it couldn't wrap him and he stepped on the chain part making Mikey fall.

"Whoa!" he hit the floor.

"Alright that does it!" Raph went after Splinter again and this time he was able to hit him. He was so satisfied to be able to finally hit Splinter.

"Alright you guys! Let's go!" Leo ordered the rest of the turtles to strike. He took out his swords.

Donnie spun his staff.

Mikey got up and spun his nun chunks again.

Donnie ran towards Raph and Splinter and swung at sensei and actually hit him, making him fall down.

Master Splinter got upset but he knew he had more skills than them. So why get upset anyway? It wasn't like they could defeat him.

Leo ran to Splinter and swung his swords at him.

But Splinter rolled and dodged them. He quickly sprung up and kicked them all, making them all fall.

Mikey did some moves with his nun chunks and finally got to wrap sensei with them.

Next Leo and Raph ran, jumped and kicked Master Splinter, making him fall again.

Splinter made a groan. "You boys are going to regret this!"

"Says who?" teased Donnie running up to him and started fist fighting him.

The others watched them fight until sensei knocked Donnie down.

Mikey ran to sensei and attacked with his nun chunks again. "Take this sensei!"

Master Splinter dodged Mikey and then Raph came in with a kick.

From there, Leo looked at Donnie to cue for them to attack next. They both attacked together.

All the turtles were on Splinter without mercy. When one fell down, there was one or two to back up.

Pretty soon Master Splinter was getting tired from the ambush of turtles on him.

By Raph being the toughest, he stayed on him while the others attacked from all angles.

Splinter couldn't keep them down much longer and Donatello got the last hit.

Donatello spun his staff running towards him yelling, "Yaaaaaa!" and knocked him down in defeat.

"Yeah! We got him!" yelled Raph victoriously.

"Booya!" yelled Mikey doing nun chunk tricks.

"You see Splinter, we can defeat you." said Leo confidentally looking into sensei's eyes.

"And it was all for April!" exclaimed Donnie with a smile.

Master Splinter looked at his sons in anger because they defeated him. "My sons...you will pay dearly for what you've done!"

"Ah! Put a sock in it sensei. You deserved it anyway!" said Raph folding his arms.

"Like yeah!" agreed Mikey.

Then April ran to Donnie's side and held him by the arm. "Are you okay Donnie?"

"Yeah, sensei was tough but we got him down." said Donnie holding his shoulders and walking slow.

"Oh Donnie you're my hero!" she leaned on his shoulders.


	4. Donnie Finally Gets April

April and Donnie walked to Donnie's room and sat on his bed.

April put her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for being there for me."

Donnie made a nervous laugh. "Uh you're welcome." As Donnie looked into her eyes, his heart beat faster. "You're really beautiful April."

That made April smile. She then leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips were so soft and juicy.

That made his heart race and he smiled. But then he did the same thing to April and pretty soon they started kissing. Donnie held April by the hips as they kissed. Pretty soon he pulled her closer to him and held her tighter.

April let out a little moan that made Donnie horny. April gently pushed Donnie away to make him to stop and he did. She took a deep breath and took off her shirt.

Donnie saw her beautiful, white bra. He had never seen such beauty. "Wow April you're…so…beautiful."

April then took off her head band and rubber band, letting her hair completely down. April took Donnie's hands and placed them on her breasts. "Wanna squeeze them?" she smiled at him.

"Uhh…sure." Donnie began to touch April's breasts and squeeze them gently.

April liked Donnie touching her. It felt really good but this was just a start up.

"Um do you mind if I take it off" he asked wanting to respect her body.

April nodded permitting him to take it off.

Donnie then held her close to him again and continued kissing her.

As they made out, April felt Donnie's hard, reptilian arms. She was simply turned on by his muscular arms. April them pulled him down and he was laying on top of her.

Donnie stopped kissing her and then looked at her.

"What's wrong Donnie?" asked April looking worried.

"Uh April…..I just wanna tell you something." he stated.

"What." she said looking at him.

Donnie sighed. "Well…..I don't know where to start but I've always like you since I first laid eyes on you and….."

April placed a finger to his lips. "It's ok Donnie I like you a lot too." She then kissed him on the cheek, unzipped her pants and pulled them down.

Donnie was getting turned on by this. He got so excited, he even started sweating.

April saw his anxiety and smiled at him. "Relax Donnie."

April then reached for his bandana and took it off.

Donnie felt kind of naked.

She took him by the hands and let him lay on top of her again. She kissed him on the forehead and put her arms around him.

As they kissed harder, Donnie kissed April all over her neck and chest.

She was so beautiful.

"Oh I love you April!" he was so excited.

"I love you too Donnie!" she exclaimed.

They felt on each other like mad.

Finally Donnie got so horny that he wanted to have sex with April. "April I wanna….."

April nodded again permitting him to go further. She already knew what he wanted to do and she felt the same way. So she opened her legs to allow access.

Donnie grabbed his green, reptilian dick and put it into April.

April felt Donnie's dick go into her and it felt strange. It seemed really hard and solid. But maybe that was because he was so erect.

Then Donnie rocked back and forth and started to experience every man's ultimate pleasure. "Oh man April!"

April moaned and groaned. "Ah!...ah! Oh Donnie!"

Hearing April scream like that really turned him on. Donnie rocked a little harder and faster. He was really enjoying himself and then his reptilian instincts kicked in and his eyes began to turn.

April saw his eyes turn black as if he was possessed. But she liked it. "Oh give me some more Donnie!"

Once Donnie's reptilian instincts kicked in, it was as if he had gone into auto-pilot. His aggression increased, his speed increased and his desire for sex increased. It was like he was turning into a Raphael sort of. Then Donnie grabbed April by the hips and really thrusted her.

"Ah!...Ah!...Oh my God Donnie!" April cried as he thrusted back and forth.

"Scream my name baby!" he said with sternness.

"Oh yeah Donnie!...Ah!...Oh it feels so good!" April twisted and turned as Donnie seemed out of control. Pretty soon Donnie was about to reach his climax. His heart was racing, blood was rushing and his eyes were still completely black.

April was about to reach her climax too. She was pretty much out of breath from trying to take the pain.

"Oh April! I'm coming for you baby!" he exclaimed.

"Ah!...Ah! Donnie! Aaaaaah!" April screamed with ectasy.

Then Donnie came but April pulled away before he shot off in her. Donnie breathed heavily trying to catch his breath from all the excitement. "April…I never felt…this good before."

"Me neither." she said out of breath too.

About 30 seconds later, Donnie's eyes turned back to normal. He then laid down on her and closed his eyes as if he fell asleep.

April took the chance to massage his head and kiss his forehead.

Donnie held her body. "I love you April! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"


	5. Sleeping with Him

"Donnie?" said April.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Can I spend the night in your room?" she asked.

Donnie looked up at April like she said he won a million dollars. "Did you say spend the night?"

"Yes Donnie." said April smiling at him.

Donnie sprung up and hugged April. "Oh April! Of course you can spend the night in my room!" He then kissed her on the cheek.

Later on that night at around 11:00, April was wearing a long, pink night gown and her hair was still down. She looked so beautiful.

Donnie couldn't believe April was literally about to sleep with him. His bandana was still off but they were about to go to sleep so why keep it on anyway?

It was like April and Donnie were about to be a married couple. They were lying in bed under the covers.

"I never had this much fun in my life April!" said Donnie caressing April's face.

"Me neither Donnie! I feel like we're closer this way." said April smiling at him.

"I really love seeing you smile." he said smiling back.

"Good night Donnie." she said turning over to go to sleep.

"Good night sweetheart" Donnie reached over and turned off his light and they went to sleep together with sweet dreams.


End file.
